policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Walls
Jim Walls is the producer and designer of the first three Police Quest games and Codename:Iceman. He appears in the death messages of Police Quest II: The Vengeance and in Police Quest III: The Kindred to introduce the game as the narrator, and in the death messages. Background Jim Walls is a retired police officer, who in 1971 joined the California Highway Patrol. He retired after 15 years on the forcehttp://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,83001/ after a shooting incident that left him traumatizedhttp://everything2.com/index.pl?node_id=1292533. During his recovery from the shooting incident, Jim met Ken Williams who was then a developer for Sierra Entertainment (then Sierra On-Line). Ken asked Jim to his house for a game of raquetball, and over drinks after the game, Ken told Jim of his idea of starting an adventure game series with a police genre. Ken told Jim that all he needed was a real police officer to be involved with the design in order to maintain realism.http://eager.back2roots.org/PROG/W/WALLS.HTML Following this meeting, Jim went on to become a game designer for Sierra. Jim claims "When I first sat down in front of a computer to begin the design story of the original Police Quest I had to be shown where the on/off switch was. I typed the entire story with two fingers (after all, the only skills I had at the time were chasing people down and throwing them in jail)."http://eager.back2roots.org/PROG/W/WALLS.HTML Walls' best-known works were the first three Police Quest games (1987's Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel, 1988's Police Quest II: The Vengeance, and 1990's Police Quest III: The Kindred). Walls also created an espionage game called Codename: Iceman in 1989, but this sold poorly in comparison to the Police Quest titles. The games included real situations that he had lived through his career. Later games in the series were designed by Daryl F. Gates after Walls left Sierra. Walls also created Blue Force, another adventure game featuring a police officer, in 1993 for Tsunami Games. He is also credited on Earth & Beyond, in 2002, for Electronic Arts Inc., Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat in 2002, for Electronic Arts Inc. and had a cameo as a weapons handler in a police station, in the adventure game Blade Runner in 1997, for Virgin Interactive Entertainment, Inc based on the 1982 Blade Runner film. Jim is sometimes credited as James Walls. References *1. Moby Games Developer Page: Jim Walls *2. Jim Walls@Everything2.com *3.,4. Jim Walls at Every Amiga Game Ever Released *Reasons for Jim Walls leaving Sierra. Behind the scenes He acted as the narrator for the third game, and his name appeared as cameos in several places as well, including a metnioned in the Lytton Police Department computer database and as the leader of an electronic terrorist group. Aliases *'Jim "Pretty Boy" Walls' is the leader of an alleged gang of electronic terrorists. He has been known to threaten to shape Lytton's future like so much silly putty. It is unknown if the gang's intentions are for good or evil - or if they should be taken seriously. Lytton's officers were put on the lookout for the gang members. *'James Walls (BB)' is an officer in the Lytton Police Department. He worked as a Sierra designer. He was known for his outstanding contribution of PQ, PQ2, PQ3 and Code name Ice Man to Sierra product line. Category:Suspects Category:Police Officers Category:Characters (PQ2) Category:Characters (PQ3)